Y ahora qué
by Lovesquints
Summary: Olivia y Peter planean irse de copas luego de un largo día de trabaj,o pero a última hora las cosas cambian; Él brilla, y eso sólo significa una cosa. De cita a momento incómodo en pocos minutos. Post 2x15, Jacksonville.


No sabe dónde está ni por qué, no recuerda cómo llegó allí. Siente miedo. Hay gente a su alrededor pero nadie parece fijarse en ella. Puede escuchar de ultratumba algo de música pero bien podría ser Bach o Barry White, no podría decirlo con certeza porque está pensando tantas cosas a la vez que ni siquiera puede concentrarse en lo que el hombre sentado al frente suyo le dice. De hecho, no hubiese centrado su vista en él si no fuera por un suave apretón en la mano que le propinó.

-Olivia, ¿Estás bien? – Le mira dudoso mientras ella parece no entender lo que le preguntan- Si quieres podemos ir a otro lugar.

Está ahí, en un restaurant. Ha llegado caminando. El hombre que le acompaña es Peter. Y brilla. Respira profundamente intentando decir algo pero sólo puede fijarse en que él se ha quedado acariciando distraídamente su mano con el pulgar. Abruptamente retira su mano.

-Peter, ha sido un largo día. Estoy cansada- Intenta sonreír- El viaje a Jacksonville ha sido agotador para todos, creo que deberíamos irnos… A descansar.

-S-sí, claro- Intenta no parecer sorprendido, después de todo fue ella quien propuso ir por unas copas- Deja que pida la cuenta- Mira el plato intacto de su compañera.

Tenía la idea de que después de comer podrían ir a algún bar. Tenía la idea de que… Bueno, tenía muchas ideas para esa noche. Después de todo casi se han besado y podría asegurar que la agente federal no estaba en contra de esa opción. Ahora se sentía confundido y algo idiota por sus pretensiones. Quizá las ganas de que fueran algo más le habían hecho ver cosas que no eran, quizá sólo era una salida de compañeros que han tenido una buena jornada en el trabajo y tienen algo que celebrar.

-¿Dónde está el baño?- Preguntó la mujer haciéndole salir de sus pensamientos.

-Por ahí- Indicó con la mano- Te espero en la puerta- agregó mientras ella se levantaba.

Al ingresar al baño Olivia se afirmó en el lavado y miró el espejo "Por favor no se lo digas" era la voz de Walter en su cabeza ¿No decirle qué? ¿Que toda su vida había creído ser quien no era? ¿Que su padre, a quien recién ha perdonado, en verdad no lo es? ¿Que este no es su mundo? ¿Qué era lo que no tenía que decirle a Peter? ¿Por qué ella tenía que haberle visto brillar? Se lavó la cara con urgencia, como si quisiera despertar. Mientras manejaba a casa de los Bishop había pensado que esta noche sería especial, había imaginado un momento agradable luego de aquel día. Se había ido el camino sintiendo la mano de Peter en su rostro y ahora, ahora sólo podía pensar en lo desdichado que se sentiría él cuando le dijera la verdad, porque debía decírselo. Él lo merecía. Mentir no es una opción. Aunque quizá por esta noche no, ella misma necesitaba ordenar sus ideas. Salió del baño y se encontró con él en la puerta. Empezaron a caminar el silencio rumbo al sur.

El camino se hizo terriblemente largo. Eran poco más de tres cuadras pero sintió que pasaba una vida entre ellos. Olivia intentó parecer concentrada en las casas para así no tener que mirar a su acompañante y ese brillo que le rodeaba. Sintió un escalofrío. _Miedo._

-Walter debe estar entretenido jugando con Astrid al Monopoly. Podría ir a dejarte a tu departamento- Sugiere sin esperanzas.

-He aparcado afuera de tu casa, luego tú tendrías que volver en taxi- Le mira de soslayo.

-Ah, tienes razón, lo había olvidado.

Bien. Esa había sido su última jugada. Definitivamente la noche no había resultado para nada como él esperaba. Olivia no le veía como él a ella. Quizá era lo mejor. Las parejas siempre terminan discutiendo por alguna u otra razón y ellos eran compañeros de trabajo, las cosas se pondrían difíciles. Era mejor seguir como una familia. Con Walter. Los tres.

La agente Dunham no quiso entrar a la casa y saludó desde la puerta a Astrid y Walter, quien parecía muy concentrado en el juego y sólo levantó la cabeza cuando Peter llegó a su lado.

-¡Has llegado muy temprano, hijo, yo pensé que tendrías una noche…-Su frase quedó incompleta al sentir la penetrante mirada de Olivia desde la puerta. Le miró contrariado.

-Buenas noches- Dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza e intentando sonreír a la morena del cuarto. Se volteó para ir a su coche.

De lejos escuchó el murmullo de una pregunta de Astrid a Peter y finalmente sólo silencio. Se acomodó en el asiento del vehículo y afirmó su cabeza en el volante. Por qué ella. Nunca entendería qué había hecho para pasarse la vida creyendo que debía pagar por algo. Encendió el motor y avanzó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, después de todo ¿Qué le esperaba en casa?


End file.
